The Package
The Package is a special episode of The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. It was created for a fan, after his brother reached out to Ids5621 with a request that could not be met. Due to its production, the episode Smitten was cancelled. Some aspects of the short are non-canon, and acts as a parody of common action/thriller film trailers. Episode Synopsis For the full episode, click here. The video begins with KC delivering a package to Jevik. However, Jevik states that he didn't order something, thinking that it's a present. However, soon after he is given the package: a box of Diet Coke. The scene then cuts through a mountainous wasteland, showing several junk parts, and eventually showing Magneon's body and head. The video then quickly shows a scene featuring Galo near an MVT and Degrin investigating the remains of Magneon. It then goes back to Jevik, holding a gun and saying, "If he want's his cola, he can come and get it." The scene then cuts back to Degrin and Galo, who are being absorbed into Magneon's essence. The next few scenes show the wasteland, Jevik, ready to attack; the wasteland, with several body parts scattered around (including the kanohi of Galo and Degrin); Jevik writing a letter to Onipex, looking at something, then him holding the gun, once again ready to defend himself; Onipex on the toilet, KC, torn to pieces; a wall, Katron spying on Onipex, who is still on the toilet; a dead hobo, the hobo's sign, Jevik, the Diet Coke box, the gun, and Jevik toying with the trigger. It then cuts inside Jevik's home, Jevik facing the door as Magneon pounds on the outside. He then successfully blows the door down, but Jevik pulls the trigger on his gun, knocking Magneon to the ground, and says, "Get out of my house." Garen is then seen with his face in white powder and lying on one of Onipex's tables as Jevik is looking at him, the entire ordeal appearing to be a drug-fueled trip. However, Onipex is holding the letter Jevik wrote to him, and, upon questioning him, the events are thrown into question. As the screen goes black, the Funny Face Man can be vaguely seen. Deleted Scenes Several scenes were cut from the episode. One video containing them was released. Characters Major Characters *Jevik *Magneon Minor Characters *KC *Tilex *Degrin *Galo *Onipex *Katron *Garen Voice Actors *Ids5621 *ChickenBond2 *IBIONICLE Trivia *Jevik's surname (Rogers) and date of birth are revealed in the video. *KC is voiced by ChickenBond2 in this video. *It was originally titled The Gift. *This is the second time Jevik is depicted with a hat, the first being Bully. *Tilex is depicted as homeless in this short. *KC, Degrin, Tilex and Galo are depicted as dying in the video. However, Tilex reappeared in Christmas II. This is similar to many cartoons, where a character may die, or come close to it, yet survive without harm. *Jevik's residence is non-canon. *Tilex's sign reads: "Will eat food 4 food". *Like all the videos released during December 2011, the Ids5621 watermark is missing. *This is Katron's only appearance without his catchphrase; "Come on!". However, he was originally scripted to say the line, and the clip was included in the deleted scenes. Continuity *Degrin's death is referred to in Progeny and The Date, the latter of which depicts his funeral. Category:Episodes Category:Semi-Canon Episodes Category:Backup Channel